comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Odin (Earth-21399)
History Early Life Odin was born in Niflheim, an icy planet outside colonized space, to the god Bor and his Jotun wife, Bestla, and was the youngest of their three sons, which included Vili and Ve. The family hated life in the frozen wasteland of Niflheim and dreamed of greener pastures. Odin eventually learned that the Frost Giants controlled the Niflheim-root of the World Tree, a pathway to other worlds, and weren't keen on letting anyone leave. So Odin, together with his brothers, killed the Frost Giants' creator and god, Ymir, and escaped the subsequent flooding through the World Tree's branchways. Then, the sons of Bor used Ymir's corpse to create a new home for themselves - his flesh was the Earth, his blood the rivers and seas, his bones the mountains and rocks and beaches, his hairs the trees and bushes and his skull the sky. They named this new realm Asgard. Quest for Wisdom At first, Odin and his family lived peacefully on Asgard for many hundreds of years, fostering a kingdom of the Aesir. However, at some point when he reached adulthood, Odin was consumed by wanderlust and set out to see what the other realms had to offer. As Odin traveled through Jotunheim, he took note of the deep resentment that the giants felt towards Asgard over the death of Ymir and grew concerned. At some point, he eventually met his long-lost uncle Mimir, who had acquired immense knowledge by drinking from one of the World Tree's wellsprings - including the disheartening knowledge of how all the worlds would end. Odin requested a drink from the well so he could share the same insight, believing he could stop this apocalypse. After much convincing, Mimir allowed Odin to drink from the well in exchange for the sacrifice of Odin's eye. The Aesir-Vanir War When Odin drank from the well, he learned to his horror that Asgard was already imperiled. Lorelei, a Vanir goddess with an enchanting voice, had infiltrated Asgard in the guise of an old hermit and sowed discord among the Aesir, leading them to fight among themselves, all with the intent of destroying the sky-gods - Odin's brothers were among the first victims. With this knowledge in hand, Odin raced back to Asgard and confronted her. The two engaged in battle, with Odin emerging victorious. Lorelei's punishment was to be thrown off Asgard into the treacherous depths of the World Tree. However, Lorelei somehow made her way back to Vanaheim and lied to the Vanir, claiming the Aesir had been the aggressors. Odin attempted to call for a diplomatic meeting to explain himself, but the Vanir warleader, the sea-god Njord, refused and continued fighting. This event sparked the Aesir-Vanir War. The Vanir's innate magical powers were a decisive advantage that would soon spell doom for Asgard. Odin knew this, and sought out to acquire magical powers of his own to try and prevent the war from getting too far out of hand. He ventured directly into the World Tree itself through its Asgard-root, and hung himself from one of its branches, sacrificing himself to himself for the Tree's power. For nine days, Odin hung, teetering on the brink of death. For nine days, the Vanir's magics decimated the simpler, more straightforward Aesir armies. But in time, Odin's sacrifice bore fruit, and the Tree gifted him with the knowledge of the Runeforce. With the power of the Runeforce, Odin became one of the most powerful beings in the Nine Realms. When he returned to the battlefront, Odin's newfound powers tilted the scales back into Asgard's favor, and the war soon turned into a stalemate. Both sides grew tired of fighting, and the Vanir eventually agreed to end the war and open up talks with Odin. Powers and Abilities Powers * '''Superhuman Strength' * Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Durability * Immortality * Runeforce: Odin is the only known master of the Runeforce, a form of magic that allows the Allfather to invoke the runes of the Elder Futhark to achieve potentially any effect he desires. With his mastery of the Runeforce, Odin can heal the wounds of his allies, corrode the weapons of his enemies, effortlessly break free from any binding, stop projectiles in midair, deflect curses made against him back at the curse-maker, manipulate the emotional states of others, speak with the souls of those who have died by hanging, seduce any woman he desires, and much more. This is not a complete list of what Odin's Runeforce is capable of, but rather a sampling of what he has accomplished in the past. Abilities * Indomitable Will * God of Wisdom * Hand-to-Hand Combat * Tactician Weaknesses * No Depth Perception: Odin sacrificed one of his eyes for greater wisdom, limiting his marksmanship abilities. The mystical properties of Gungnir effectively compensate for this weakness, however. Paraphernalia Equipment Transportation * Sleipnir: Odin's primary method of transportation is through his prized eight-legged warhorse, Sleipnir, who was born of Odin's adoptive child Loki and the Jotun stallion Svadilfari. Sleipnir, on top of being the fastest horse in all the Nine Worlds, inherits the immense strength of his father and the bold cunning of his mother, making him the perfect steed for the Allfather. Weapons * Gungnir: Odin's weapon of choice is Gungnir, a winged spear tailor-made for him by the dwarf smith brothers known as the Sons of Ivaldi. Gungnir's blade is forged from the enchanted alloy uru, which is found only in the forges of Nidavallir, and is designed so that Odin may slash, stab and chop in equal measure with it. This makes the spear a highly versatile melee weapon, and one capable of cutting and piercing through nearly any armor save that which is made of adamantium, vibranium or uru. In addition to this, Gungnir can also be thrown at distant targets like a javelin. When thrown, Gungnir always hits its mark exactly, and then is recalled to the hand of its wielder, ready to be thrown again – perfect for a one-eyed god with suspect aim. The haft of Gungnir is carved from ash, the same wood that the World Tree is composed of, and this makes it highly sensitive to magic. Therefore, Odin frequently uses Gungnir as a conduit for his magical powers in combat. * '''Balmung the Oversword: '''Before Gungnir, Odin's weapon of choice was Balmung, the Oversword. A two-handed ulfberht forged by the legendary dwarf blacksmith Ivaldi and tempered in the sap of Yggdrasil, Balmung is said to be capable of channeling the primordial chaos of both Muspellheim and Niflheim through its runemarked blade. Unfortunately, it is due to a secret personal shame that Odin has sworn off further use of the sword, keeping it confined within the Inner Vaults of Hlidskjalf. Category:Heroes Category:Created by N0bodii Category:Earth-21399 Category:Asgardians Category:Heroes of Earth-21399